Arthur Curry
King Orin is the Atlantean King of the underwater city of Atlantis. As a half Atlantean, Orin has special abilities that enhance his physiology and make him an extremely powerful being as well as wielding the Trident of Neptune. His mother was an Atlantean called Atlanna, while his father Thomas Curry was a human. He lived with his father Thomas in a lighthouse on the surface dweller's world as Arthur Curry before claiming his birthright as the King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas. Biography Early Life Becoming Aquaman Appearance Orin is a very muscular and tall man, almost or as tall as Batman and Superman, thus giving him an immense and intimidating look, making it clear to others that Orin is not to be trifled with. He carries with him the large Trident of Neptune. Orin has sea-green eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair, and a thick beard of medium length. He appears to have Atlantean tattoos that represent his underwater heritage, while also wearing native Atlantean armor, from his wrists to his right shoulder. Abilities See Also: Atlantean All of Orin's abilities are at their peak when exposed to water, otherwise they are a little less strong. *'Hydrokinesis'- with his Trident, Orin can control vast bodies of water, summoning forth gigantic waves. *'Super Strength' - Orin has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as Superman. His strength is at its peak underwater. *'Super Stamina' - Orin's advanced Atlantean musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Orin's Atlantean skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting him a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Orin to withstand high-caliber bullets, and tremendous underwater pressures. *'Healing Ability' - Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Orin. However, due to his Atlantean physiology, he is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, when exposed to water. *'Super Speed' - Orin can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Underwater Breathing' - As an Atlantean, Orin can naturally breathe underwater. *'Marine Telepathy' - Orin can telepathically communicate with and control marine creatures, and can summon numerous ones to his aid simultaneously when required. *'Enhanced Senses' - due to his Atlantean physiology, all of Orin's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, he can clearly perceive his surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. Orin also possess the Trident of Neptune, which he frequently wields in battle. The Trident is one of the few weapons capable of actually harming a Kryptonian like Superman. Weaknesses Dehydration - Orin's main weakness is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken him, making Orin lose most of his strength and powers. While on land, Orin is not as strong as he would be underwater, but extremely strong and formidable nonetheless. Personality Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League Part One'' *''Aquaman'' *''Justice League Part Two'' Trivia *This will be the big screen debut of Aquaman. *Santiago Cabrera was cast as Aquaman in the failed Justice League: Mortal ''film. *Zack Snyder (director of ''Man of Steel) called into 97.1, The Ticket’s Stoney and Bill radio show, while driving to the Batman v Superman Detroit set, to defend the character after he heard “disparaging” remarks about Aquaman. However Snyder stated Aquaman would not appear in Dawn of Justice, which later proved to be untrue.http://www.slashfilm.com/zack-snyder-aquaman-radio/ *Jason Momoa also insisted he would not portray the character before he finally confirmed it. External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Atlantean Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Super-Heroes Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters in the comics Category:Royalty Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Aquaman characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Humans